undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Conner Kilderry (Extinction)
(Wife) (Son) Ash (Caretaker Of) Victor (Student) |age = 55 |status = Alive |origin = Cherry Hill, New Jersey, United States |gender = Male |hair color = Brown |eye color = Blue |ethnicity = Caucasian-American |first appearance = 25 Years |life span = Issue 1 - |appeared in = 44 Issues |flashback issues = The Beginning Raised Explosion |portrayed by = Viggo Mortensen}} Mumford and Sons - Broken Crown 'Conner Kilderry '''is a lead character in ''Extinction. Originally a loving father and husband with normal everyday problems his life was soon ruined by an parasitic outbreak. Conner's pride took to his his family's downfall after refusing to believe that this was major and just held up in his house, which he was soon forced to evacuate due to the infected. Forced into the hopeless world he soon lost his wife, which drove something in him to protect his son, and Joey and him worked as bandits for the next 15 years. However karma soon caught up to Conner, and Joey was soon shot before Conner's eyes. With everyone he ever loved gone, and gone because of him, Conner retreated back to Boston and hid from survivors. His broken insides caused him to grow depressed and he constantly regretted his actions, until he stumbled upon a boy named Ash one day. Conner believed this to be a second chance and his survival instinct drove once again inside him, deciding he was meant to protect Ash. Personality Conner has been described as a "violent thug, a brutal killer, and a torturer." He is a ruthless survivor to anyone that dares cross him, and they will soon learn that. Due to the anger he holds in himself he tends to let it out during confrontation, and won't even flinch when it comes to killing. His interactions with others usually depends on the person, due to his trust issues. He has a hard time trusting people and they most prove their trustworthy until Conner puts faith in them, but even then he isn't that nice. His stubbornness, dry sense of humor, and coldness comes off as annoyance to others, but he does his best to nice. Most of this stuff is because of Conner's time alone, and that he isn't used to being a team player and used to doing stuff alone. However underneath it all he is just a broken man, who blames himself not only for his family's death, but for everything that happens. He is good at holding these emotions in and doesn't let them out to anyone, however if you manage to peel through his layers he may just share his feelings with you. He particularly has an interest in younger survivors, specifically Ash, as he to make sure they don't end up like his own son, Joey. This comes off as not only sweet, but annoying to people, particularly because he indirectly puts them on a leash. However it still doesn't change the fact that he would do anything for them. Pre-Apocolypse Not much is known about his before before the virus except that he got married and had a son. Post-Apocolypse Pre-series= Following the major outbreak of the parasitic disease, Conner first opted to just lock him and his family in their house, in hopes of safety. However after staying there for about five months, him and his family were forced out of the city due to a major herd of infected. Now on the road, Conner had no idea what to do, due to not preparing for this. However after coming across a man named Jared, who was killed by Conner after he attempted to rob them and rap Maura, Conner opted to just stay on their own and trust no one. This worked, for awhile. About a year in, Maura was bit by a infected and was put down by Conner, leaving him and his six year old son. At first Conner began to steal from others, and even began teaching Joey to steal. This lead the two into their bandit career. However it is known that at some point Conner and Joey stayed in the Philadelphia Safe Zone for a undetermined amount of years, before they snuck out and became bandits again. The two worked as bandits for years and Joey became a cold, heartless monster, something Conner was proud of. However karma caught up to them and Joey was shot in front Conner, and died instantly. No goodbye, no speech, no nothing. This event wrecked Conner’s life and he was hit with guilt, blaming himself for the death of Joey, and even grew memories of Maura again. All the guilt built up and Conner found himself returning to his old city of Boston, where he decided to isolate himself from the rest of the world. He then lived the next ten years of his life in pain and guilt, just waiting to die but to cowardly to do it himself. |-|Arc 1= One day after performing his day to day activities, Conner was shocked to come across a young boy just sitting on a bench. Conner, who was lonely at the time, instantly reached out to him and while the boy attempted to run, he soon went with Conner after he saved the boy from an infected. Healing up his bruises and feeding him, Conner and the boy, named Ash, grew closer one night. It is that night Conner begins to think this was his second chance at a son, and he vows to not make the same mistakes. However after a herd attack Conner realizes that the two weren’t safe in the city, due to lack of supplies aswell, so he decides to leave the city. With hopes of reaching the cost before winter, the two set out on their journey. While they did grow closer, Conner still found himself being haunted by his inner demons, and he couldn’t let go of his family’s deaths. After staying in a town one night Conner found a group of men searching the town, and believing them to be bad like he used to be, tries to run from them with Ash. However he ended up having to kill some of them, leaving Ash disgusted, since the young boy believed in peace. While Conner thought nothing of it, Ash did, and this set the first drift between them. Conner did manage to convince Ash that he did what he had to, and tells the boy that he will have to learn how to kill. Conner however does listen to Ash after he tells him to trust others more, although he does hesitantly. This did prove to be good because the two found a new friend in the form of Kim Coleman, a woman who saved the two from infected. While Kim and Conner didn’t get along, he had more stuff to worry about. The people from the town tracked Conner down for revenge, and surrounded the camp they were staying in. While putting up a fight, the three were soon held captive by these men, revealed to be cannibals. Their leader A.J, the brother of the man Conner killed, attempted to torture Conner but broke down in the middle, leaving it in the hands of the insane Greg. However instead of attacking Conner himself he instead cut off Ash’s hand. After suffering more abuse the now colder Ash managed to escape the hideout and so did Kim and him, with the help of Carter. After a big shootout in a town, which included a heroic sacrifice by Carter and a fight between Kim/Conner, the two managed to find Ash in a building. However they were soon attacked by Greg and after a small stand off, Ash shot the man dead with no remorse, worrying Conner. Killed Victims *Jared (Raised) *Maura Kilderry (Before Reamitation, The Beginning) '' *Beverley (The Beginning) *Adam (The Beginning) *Dave Johnson (Not Taking Chances) *Joel ''(Caused, Trapped) *Numerous amount of infected *Numerous amount of unnamed Survivors Appearances Trivia *Conner was the runner up in the UFSW Hunger Games, **For more information see his page. *Conner was the wiki's featured character from September 18th - November 12th. *During the UFSW Winter 2013 Awards Conner won "Outstanding Backstory" and "Outstanding Character Introduction." *Before Viggo was casted, other choices for Conner included Hugh Jackman ''and ''Josh Brolin. Category:Characters Category:Extinction Characters Category:Extinction Category:Protagonists Category:Fgts